Snow Runners
"Snow Runners" is the nineteenth episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on February 18, 2013. Overall it is the 59th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers crash their rocket-propelled sled into the Tortuga, which causes an unlocked cage containing three hispid hares (which were supposed to be taken to Nepal) to slide away. The Kratt brothers go out into the snow to find the hares, but the cold and the deep snow keep them from moving quickly. This changed when they come across a snowshoe hare, whose wide feet keep it from sinking in the snow. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a snowshoe hare in the forest in the winter. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Tortuga flies over the wintry forests of North America, preparing to head to Nepal to return three hispid hares. Their only task left is to pick up the Kratt brothers, who are speeding across the snow in their rocket-propelled sled. Jimmy lands the Tortuga in their path. Martin removes one of the jet engines, but the sled fails to slow down, and it crashes into the Tortuga. Aviva and Koki kick away the sled, which pushes the cage holding the hispid hares out the door. The Tortuga is heading to Nepal, when the Wild Kratts find out that the hispid hares are missing. After vowing to find them, Jimmy turns the Tortuga around. The Kratt brothers slide down the hill and quickly find the cage, which is empty. The two then follow the tracks, and when they the snow level reaches knee-height, the Kratt brothers find a snowshoe hare. The Kratt brothers realize that getting around in the snow would be much easier if they had wide feet like the snowshoe hare. They miniaturize, and afterwards, Martin names the snowshoe hare Avalanche. They climb on top of Avalanche and ride him. After getting chased by a goshawk, Avalanche jumps into a thicket, where one of the hispid hares is seeking shelter. Chris activates his Basilisk Lizard Creature Power Suit after Martin hands him some shed basilisk scales. He takes the hispid hare back to the Tortuga via a makeshift sled. Martin finds another hispid hare near a nearby leafless bush. Chris arrives and takes it back to the Tortuga. Seeing a lynx in the distance, Avalanche crouches. The lynx slowly approaches Avalanche and Martin, when Avalanche kicks some snow and hops away. The lynx chases Avalanche until Avalanche hops into the thicket. Later, Martin sees a hispid hare crawling through the snow, which the lynx slowly creeps upon. A Lynx Disc is teleported to Martin, and he activates his Creature Power Suit. Chris helps by donning a rabbit disguise to distract the lynx. Martin grabs the hispid hare and they run back to the Tortuga. At the end, while Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z are petting the hispid hares, the Kratt brothers have fun tossing vegetables to the animals of the forest. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. Chris pretends to be a snowshoe hare, while Martin pretends to be a lynx hunting Chris. Chris fails to stay quiet, and Martin catches up to him. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Snowshoe Hare': Avalanche *[[Hispid Hare|'Hispid Hare']] *[[Canada Lynx|'Canada Lynx']] *Northern Goshawk *White-tailed Deer *Plumed Basilisk (Shown in video) Key facts and Creature Moments *Some animals change their habits and their looks to match the seasons. For example, the snowshoe hare has coarse, brown fur in the summer and white, thick fur in the winter. This adaptation is used as camouflage. *A heavy animal with small feet tends to sink in snow more easily than a light animal with large feet. This is an example of how the surface-area-to-volume ratio works in nature. Trivia *The boy that was with Katie previously appeared in "Tazzy Chris". Gallery Power lynx.png|Picture with low-res: Martin in Lynx Power Snow Runners.Wild Kratts-01-0.PNG|Chris and Martin next to Avalanche, the snowshoe hare LynxPower.png|Martin in Lynx Power Girls with Hispids.png|Aviva is holding two hispid hares while Koki is holding one. (By the way: It's visible that the episode was written by Chris Kratt.) Precious Cargo.png|The hispid hares are a precious cargo. Cage not locked.png|Unluckily, the padlock locking the cage with the hispid hares, has just unlocked and fallen down. Bros Rocket Sledding.png|Chris and Martin are rocket-sledding. Toooo Fast!.png|Chris and Martin have just activated the (too fast) max speed level of the rocket sleds. Removing Sock.png|Martin is using a sock to remove one of the both rockets. Girls telling bros to stop1.png|Aviva and Koki are telling Chris and Martin to stop. We Can't!.png|But they can't stop! Sled Fail.png|This is a "sled fail". Koki wakes Jimmy up.png|Koki is waking Jimmy up. Hispids in the snow.png|The hispid hares are leaving the cage. But they aren't in a living environment where they can survive for long times. They were right here!.png|Aviva is upset why the cage with the hispid hares have disappeared. Crew like uh oh!.png|The Wild Kratts crew is like uh-oh. Get your hair out of face, Koki.png|"Get your hair out of face, Koki." We gotta find them!.png|"We gotta find them!", all the Wild Kratts members are shouting. Chris wondering if it was their fault.png|Chris is wondering if it was the fault of him and Martin. Girls Angry at Bros.png|Aviva and Koki are angry at Chris and Martin. Bros Worried about Hispids.png|Chris and Martin are worried about the hispid hares. Sled Brakes.png|The sled is braking itself, or Chris and Martin are braking it. I can't look!.png|Chris and Martin can't look because their only rocket sleds have just broken by a conifer that has just fallen on them. Its Empty.png|Oh no, the cage is empty! Avalanche.png|The snowshoe hare Martin will name Avalanche Snow Storm.png|The view is restricted because of a snowstorm. Martin the Snowman.png|Martin, the snowman Bros looking for Avalanche.png|Chris and Martin are looking for the snowshoe hare Martin will name Avalanche in a few seconds, but he is squatting on him/her. There you are ,Avalanche!.png|Chris is saying: "There you are, Avalanche!" Mini Martin's flying!.png|Martin is thrown away by one of Avalanche's paws. Dizzy Bros.png|Chris and Martin are a bit dizzy. Martin loves the hairs.png|Martin is loving the soft and cuddly hairs of Avalanche. Chris like what.png|Chris is currently like "What?". Hoppy kind.png|Hoppy kind Fur kind.png|Fur kind That's what's up!.png|Martin is frighteningly pointing up at a goshawk that is threatening him, Chris and Avalanche. Chris being Pulled by his Clothing Thread.png|Chris is being pulled by his clothing threat. Chris hangs on to Thread.png|Chris is hanging on to the threat. Go go go go!.png|Chris is saying "Go, go, go!" because the goshawk is now threatening especially him. Bros hugging Hispid.png|Chris and Martin are hugging the first hispid they found. Chris with Basilisk Disc.png|Chris has an idea: Basilisk Lizard Power, so he is holding the associated Power Disc. Mmm, Chocolate!.png|Mmm, chocolate tastes good. Hispid in Sled.png|The first hispid hare is on a sled. Aviva working on Suit.png|Aviva is working on Snowshoe Power, together with Koki. Aviva with Hispid 1.png|Aviva is holding the 1st hispid hare. Chris with Santa Hat.png|Chris in Basilisk Lizard Power is wearing a santa hat. Cold cold cold!.png|Chris has a problem: he is freezing very much at his Basilisk Lizard foots. So he is permanent saying "Cold, cold, cold!" Martin and Avalanche.png|Martin is very next to Avalanche because they are threatened by a lynx. Chris, go go go!.png|"Chris, go, go, go!" I need Winter Feet!.png|Chris is needing winter feets immediately, and he is leaning against Aviva's foot. Aviva with Lynx Disc.png|Aviva is holding the Lynx Power Disc she has just finished. Hare Lizard Chris.png|Chris is donning a rabbit to distract the lynx. Crew with Hispids.png|All three hispid hares are in the Tortuga again. Bros giving out Treats.png|Chris and Martin are giving out treads to the forest's animals. Deer eating Food.png|The deers are presented with carrots and heads of lettuce. Rabbits with Carrots.png|The snowshoe hares are presented with carrots. File:Snow_Runners.jpg|Chris and Martin are riding Avalanche. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Season Two Episodes